


Dad Approves

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: A big step is about to happen....





	Dad Approves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is fictional.

Marco and I were walking in the park where we first met each other. We were jogging and I remember him following me. It freaked me out that a large man with a hoodie hiding his face was running after me. I took my pepper spray and turned, ready to spray him. He pulled his arms up to cover himself and declaring that he just wanted to get to know me.

I’m glad I didn’t pepper spray him after all and gave him a chance.

“Hey,” Marco stops and I look back questioningly. He was looking at his phone as if debating something.

Immediately I’m concerned.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, trying to get a peak of his screen.

He hands me the phone and asks me to read. “Your father sent me a message,” he says, his voice deadpan.

My heartbeat immediately races; a thousand scenarios rushing in my head on why my father would message Marco and not me; none of them good. The only reason he would contact Marco rather than me immediately was that he would want Marco to be there to make sure I was ok.

My eyes read through the messages between them quickly and my fear turned to confusion. The conversation started with Marco asking for permission to…marry me? Followed by my dad giving a lot of warnings, then tips and finally his blessing to our union.

“Marco?” My eyes leave the screen to find Marco on one knee, a ring box in his hands and a big smile on his face.

“Will you marry me?”

I grip his phone strongly and as realization to what was happening finally sunk in me, my frown turned to a big smile.

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” I fling myself to him, hugging him tight to me.

I feel him stand up and spin me around as we laugh and giggle and profess our love.

He slips the ring on me and I can’t help but remark “I can’t believe you asked my father for his approval through messaging.”

He just laughs before kissing my smiling lips.

"Millenials." Marco joked. "Plus I wanted written proof that he accepted. Can't have him revoking it last minute." Marco joked against my lips.

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
